<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Golden by MissBinx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929377">Golden</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBinx/pseuds/MissBinx'>MissBinx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>16 is the "legal age of consent" in this universe, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Beware, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Cuckolding, Dark fic, Darkfic, Exhibitionism, F/M, Forced Voyeurism, Fucked up society, Heat Sex, Imprinting, Infidelity, Kylo has sex with other Omegas, Lactation Kink, Loss of Virginity, Most Alphas are gross, Pregnancy, Rut Sex, Sexual Abuse, Somnophilia, Underage Masturbation, Violence, Voyeurism, dark themes, dubcon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:14:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBinx/pseuds/MissBinx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where Alphas and Omegas are meant to be bred for the ruling Beta population, Kylo Ren was more than happy to do his part in breeding as many Omegas as necessary. That is, until Omega Rey comes into his life and he realizes that she is the same Omega he imprinted on 10 years earlier.</p><p>An A/B/O soulmates darkfic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>168</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Little Ben</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ben is only eleven years old the first time he meets Mortimer Snoke. He does not yet know why the man is important or why his mama insists that he puts on a suit to meet him. Leia cries as she hugs Ben and buckles him into his seat, murmuring about how she wishes things were different for him.</p><p> </p><p>Ben doesn’t understand what she means or why she cries. He doesn’t think his life is so bad -- His dad left years ago, but the house where he lives with his mama is big and she’s an Alpha so everyone automatically respects her. He knows that he is lucky, even if he is too young to understand why.</p><p> </p><p>The car drives up into the mountains and his mama fixes her makeup on the way, wiping away the mascara as she continues to sniffle. Little Ben reaches over every once in a while and pats her leg awkwardly, something inside is whispering at him to <em> calm </em> and <em> soothe </em> her.</p><p> </p><p>When the car pulls up in front of the house, Ben sees all kinds of people going inside, mostly men but occasionally a woman like his mother. “Why do we have to come here?” Ben asks, fussing with his little bow tie.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s a man here that you have to meet, Ben,” Leia says calmly. “He’s a very special man and I need you to be a good boy tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>Ben nods as Leia opens the car door and steps out, grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the car. He looks around at all the people filtering into the huge home -- the biggest home Ben has ever seen in his short eleven years -- and notices that there are other children like him. He hasn’t seen this many children in years, not since all of the schools closed. The same year Han went away. “Mama? Can I… play with them?”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe. After we meet Mr. Snoke, ok?” Leia placates as she leads Ben inside.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as they walk through the door, Ben is hit with a strong smell and he makes a face. He knows what the pungent smell is because his mama is an Alpha. As his dark eyes dart around the room he realizes that <em> everyone </em> here is an Alpha. </p><p> </p><p>“Leia!” a voice calls and Ben watches as a tall blonde man walks over towards them. Ben eyes the man and the tall blonde girl following at his side. He has never met this man who seems to be so familiar with his mother, but he already knows that he doesn’t like him. “We weren’t sure if we would see you tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not like I had any choice,” Leia says through gritted teeth, and Ben reaches for her hand as that little voice tells him once more to <em> soothe </em> her.</p><p> </p><p>The man crouches down and touches Ben’s shoulder, “You must be little Ben. Are you here to meet Mr. Snoke?”</p><p> </p><p>Ben bares his teeth at the man and shrugs his hand away in an effort to intimidate. He doesn’t like that this man touched him or called him ‘little’ or, most of all, that he was making his mama upset.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Mortimer will love him,” the man laughs. “Definitely going to be an Alpha like my Maxine here.” Ben looks over at the girl who is unusually tall and made a face at her too. She rolls her eyes at him and looks around the room as if already bored of the conversation. Ben decides he doesn’t like <em> Maxine </em> either.</p><p> </p><p>“Come, Ben,” Leia instructs, pulling him along by his hand without even saying goodbye to the blonde man. “Let’s just get this over with.”</p><p> </p><p>Ben lets his mother lead him across the room to a table on a stage where a man is seated. He freezes and Leia has to physically tug Ben up the stairs to the stage. Ben feels scared -- the man looks grotesque with a twisted and burned face. He wants to go home, but as Leia nudges him closer, Ben notices that the man is also the only person in the room who is a Beta.</p><p> </p><p>“Leia,” the man greets warmly and something about his entire demeanor gives Ben the chills. He doesn’t want to get any closer, but his mama is still pulling him along by the hand. “I am glad you came.”</p><p> </p><p>Leia says nothing but pulls Ben closer as Snoke rises from his chair and comes around the table. In his arms, he is holding a small bundle and Ben doesn’t know what it is except that it smells delicious. Ben eyes the white blanket he holds and wonders what is wrapped up inside. </p><p> </p><p>He looks up at his mother, whose face has suddenly turned pale white. He follows her eyes and sees that she is looking at the blanket too. “You must be Benjamin,” Snoke says, standing before him and Ben still feels scared but he nods. “Come sit with me,” the old man offers Ben his hand.</p><p> </p><p>Leia grips Ben’s hand tighter, her entire body stiff and Ben can tell just from how his mama smells that she is angry and scared. “I…”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh relax, Leia,” Snoke says and finally his mother releases Ben’s hand. With a hand on his back, she nudges him towards the old man and Ben feels angry that she’s letting him go so easily. He doesn’t <em> want </em> to sit with this scary person. When he looks back at her, Leia is following closely behind and takes a seat at the table on the other side of Ben, sandwiching him between her body and the old man. “You’re tall, aren’t you? Are you going to be an Alpha like your mother?”</p><p> </p><p>Ben shrugs, dismissing the topic in favor of one that he finds more interesting. “What’s that?” he asks, nodding at the bundle the man is holding.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to see?” the man asks and Ben nods. He wants to know what smells so good. Snoke lowers the bundle and pulls back the blanket, revealing a sleeping infant. “A sweet little Omega,” he explains to Ben.</p><p> </p><p>Ben doesn’t understand much about designations, but he knows enough to know that babies are rare and Omegas even more so. Suddenly, Ben can’t think of anything else but how pretty her little sleeping face is. He can’t take his eyes off of her and something makes him reach out and trace a finger down her soft pink cheek. “Do you like her?” Snoke smirked. </p><p> </p><p>Leia gasps, “Where did you find her?”</p><p> </p><p>“Bought her,” Snoke shrugs, pulling the baby out of Ben’s reach as he tries once again to touch her.</p><p> </p><p>“You <em> bought </em> her? She’s a human being,” Leia cries indignantly.</p><p> </p><p>Several pairs of eyes trained on Leia and her outrage and Ben knew that something bad was about to happen. “I would remind you to remember your place,” Snoke spat. “Just because the future of our country rests on your shoulders doesn’t mean that you can say whatever you want.”</p><p> </p><p>Ben tears his eyes away from the baby long enough to look at his mother, who has tears welling in her brown eyes. Her fists are clenched in her lap and Ben reaches over to pat her leg again. “Don’t cry, mama,” Ben says soothingly.</p><p> </p><p>“Look at that,” Snoke laughs, breaking the tension. “Already displaying the signs of a typical Alpha,” he says approvingly. “Leia, I want him to begin his lessons immediately.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m teaching him at home,” Leia says curtly, dismissing the idea. Ben doesn’t know what lessons this old man wants to teach him. He already learns about math and history and books at home.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you teaching him what he needs to know?” Snoke asks.</p><p> </p><p>“I decide what he needs to know,” Leia snarls, her teeth snapping in Snoke’s direction.</p><p> </p><p>“Tsk,” Snoke clicks his tongue in disapproval. “You’d be a lot calmer if we found a nice Omega to breed you with. Perhaps give Ben some little brothers and sisters…”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> ENOUGH </em>,” Leia said and wiped the tears streaming down her cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>Snoke shakes his head disapprovingly at her outburst but turns his attention back to Ben. “Do you want to hold her?”</p><p> </p><p>Ben is torn between comforting his mother and holding the baby, but the decision is made for him as Snoke passes over the swaddled infant, placing her in Ben’s outstretched arms. She is soft and warm and fits perfectly into his arms. Leia, still sniffling, reaches out to pull the blanket away from the baby’s face. “What’s her name?” Ben asks.</p><p> </p><p>“She doesn’t have a name,” Snoke says and Leia’s chokes out a sob. “Would you like to name her, Ben?”</p><p> </p><p>Ben nods and the baby’s eyes finally open and she looks up at him with doe-like hazel eyes, blinking before a smile stretches across her chubby little cheeks. Ben’s heart skips a beat and he’s suddenly reminded of sunshine. She smells like flowers, and fresh air and sunshine. “Rey,” he breathes.<em> Re, a drop of golden sun. </em> Like the song his mother used to sing him at bedtime.</p><p> </p><p>“Rey,” Snoke says approvingly. “Would you like to come visit Rey?”</p><p> </p><p>Ben nods. He really wants to take Rey home with him, but he doesn’t think that Snoke would let him. “Can I mom?”</p><p> </p><p>Leia nods through her tears and Ben wonders why she is so upset. “Give her back to Snoke and let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p>Ben doesn’t want to stop holding Rey. She’s cooing and smiling and looking at him like he’s her entire world and young Ben finds that he <em> wants </em> to be her entire world. “But…”</p><p> </p><p>“Go on. You can see Rey on Monday,” Snoke says, taking the baby from his arms.</p><p> </p><p>Ben finds that he wants to snap and growl and strike at Snoke for taking away Rey, but Leia is already tugging him away. “Mama, I want to stay with Rey…”</p><p> </p><p>“We have to go,” Leia tells him as she leads him towards the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I see Rey again?” he asks. “Can I come on Monday?”</p><p> </p><p>They are outside and Leia falls to her knees, sobbing. Ben doesn’t know why she’s crying again but he takes her arm. “I’m sorry. Let’s just go home, mama.”</p><p> </p><p>She lets him help her to the car but the entire car ride home, she puts her face in her hands and cries and nothing Ben says or does calms her down. </p><p> </p><p>As he lies in bed that night, he hears his mother talking to someone on the telephone. “They’re treating the children like animals for breeding. My Ben… my poor Ben…” he hears her sob.</p><p> </p><p>Ben doesn’t understand any of it. He doesn’t know what happened to upset his mother so much or what she means about ‘breeding’. All he knows is that when he thinks about little Rey, his heart beats faster and a little voice in the back of his head whispers <em> mine. </em></p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>By his thirteenth birthday, Ben understands the world so much more clearly thanks to Mortimer Snoke. </p><p> </p><p>Every Monday, his mother puts him in the car and sends him to the old man’s home where he takes lessons with the children of other Alphas. On Fridays, his mother sends a car to pick him up and bring him back home for the weekend. At first, Ben didn’t like going to those lessons, but at thirteen he enjoys the time spent at Snoke’s mansion.</p><p> </p><p>Ben is not a child anymore, despite how his mother treats him when he returns home at the end of every week. He understands now what made his mother cry and he can’t help but think that she is weak because of her tears. How unlike an Alpha to bawl like a baby.</p><p> </p><p>Unlike his mother, Ben understands his place in the world and a part of him resents that his mother had never told him what being an Alpha meant to the world.</p><p> </p><p>Two hundred years ago, a plague ripped across the globe, killing three quarters of the population in less than a year. By the time a vaccine was released, no one questioned what the side effects might be. Everyone was happy to take it when it meant that they were no longer in danger of dying.</p><p> </p><p>That vaccine caused a genetic mutation in the next generation of children born: Alphas - who were strong and fierce, Omegas - who were soft and pretty and fertile, and Betas - who made up the majority of the population and seemed unaffected by the vaccine’s side effects.</p><p> </p><p>It was a new world, thanks to that vaccine, but not necessarily a bad one. With the increased sex drive of Alphas and the predisposition of Omegas to become pregnant, it seemed as if the world population would bounce back within only a few generations. But it turned out that with each generation, Betas became more and more infertile until the only humans able to breed were Alphas and Omegas. </p><p> </p><p>Ben understands why his mother cried that night, but he thinks that she is foolish. If it turns out that Ben is an Alpha, he wants to do his part for a better world like Snoke tells them. Ben knows that it will be his duty to help make lots of babies and he knows that they will be raised in nice Beta families so he doesn’t understand why it makes his mom so sad.</p><p> </p><p>Ben wonders if she just wants to be sad - about Han leaving and the way the world is now - and he remembers what Snoke said about breeding her and wonders if that would make her happy. Even if she doesn’t know what the world needs, maybe her body does.</p><p> </p><p>When Ben makes this suggestion to Leia, she doesn’t talk to him for the entire weekend, nor does she send a car to bring him home the next weekend. Ben learns all about Omegas in his lessons and he wonders if his mom is one for how emotional she behaves.</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes Ben thinks about the baby Rey and ponders where she is and if she is happy. When he first came to stay with Snoke, he would often search rooms trying to find her. When he asked, Snoke had told him that with so many Alphas around, he needed to keep Rey somewhere safe.</p><p> </p><p>Ben still thinks about that and wonders why they would need to protect an Omega baby. Surely no one would… Ben shudders when he thinks about it. <em> If </em> he presents as an Alpha, Ben already decides that he would protect little Rey from any other Alpha.</p><p> </p><p>On his thirteenth birthday, Snoke invites Ben to a special dinner. He knows that it’s an honor to be invited to Snoke’s private dining room and he knows that the other kids are jealous -- even the ones who have already presented as Alphas.</p><p> </p><p>When Ben arrives, he knows immediately that he’s been given the one gift his heart has longed for non-stop the past two years. As soon as he enters the room he smells warmth and sunshine and his eyes dart around the room looking for her, “Rey?”</p><p> </p><p>Snoke smiles and claps his hands, “My boy!”</p><p> </p><p>Ben is confused but he smiles at Snoke in return, “Is she here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t you smell her?” Snoke teases. “Go find her.”</p><p> </p><p>Ben thinks this is a silly game but plays along. He sniffs the air and catches another scent, one that is like overly ripened fruit on the edge of rotting and he doesn’t know what it is. That scent is wrapped around Rey’s muting it and Ben wants to pull his shirt over his nose but he also wants to find Rey.</p><p> </p><p>He lifts his head and takes another sniff, turning and looking at a table in the corner. He heads towards it and lifts the table cloth. Hiding underneath the table is a pretty woman, but Ben is more concerned with the chubby toddler in her arms. As soon as Ben lifts the blanket, Rey erupts in a fit of giggles and claps her hands. “Again!” she says.</p><p> </p><p>Ben finds that he wants to do whatever Rey asks so he lowers the tablecloth and raises it again in a game of peekaboo.</p><p> </p><p>“Enough, my boy,” Snoke commands and the woman crawls out from under the table, holding Rey against her hip. When Ben looks over at the old man, he knows that he’s done something right as he praises, “You are an Alpha through and through!”</p><p> </p><p>Ben doesn’t understand how Snoke could possibly know that when Ben has yet to present, but he is pleased that Snoke is happy with him. “Can I hold her?” he asks the woman.</p><p> </p><p>The dark haired woman pulls Rey in close, protectively and Ben understands that the woman is also an Omega and that it was in her nature to protect a young one like Rey. Still, Rey doesn’t need protection from him so he keeps his arms out. “Give her,” Ben says.</p><p> </p><p>The woman hesitates but hands Rey over to Ben in the end. Snoke laughs and claps. “Come. Sit and have dinner, my boy.” </p><p> </p><p>The Omega woman hovers around Ben as he carries Rey to the table, as if Ben might do something to the little girl. Ben scoffs and casts her a dirty look because Rey is more than comfortable with him. As he carries her towards the table, she hums a song and reaches up to play with his wavy hair, pushing it back to expose one of his embarrassingly large ears. “Hi,” she says to him innocently, with a dimpled smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, Rey,” he says in return, his heart melting as she looks up at him. Ben sits down and keeps Rey on his lap as a plate of food is put in front of him. He spends the entire meal finger feeding Rey who hums happily at the food and coos at him for more.</p><p> </p><p>Ben thinks she is the sweetest most charming thing he’s ever seen. </p><p> </p><p>Halfway through dinner, he starts to feel sick -- his skin is tight and his neck itches and he’s so feverish. By the time he realizes what is happening, Rey is being snatched away by the Omega before they’re both herded out of the room and Ben is alone once more with Snoke.</p><p> </p><p>The old man smiles at him, “I knew a little time in the presence of an Omega would really jump start your presentation.”</p><p> </p><p>Ben reaches for his glass of water and downs it quickly, as the understanding dawns on him: he is an Alpha.</p><p> </p><p>“Congratulations,” Snoke says, patting his back. “I’m afraid you’re in for a rough week, but now we can truly begin your training.” As Ben is brought to a secluded room, he understands how much his life is about to change.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Little Rey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rey has only ever known the bunker and her tiny glass room. She remembers leaving, only once, but she had been so young then that it is less of a memory and more of fantasy -- she remembers big hands and lots of rich delicious food like cheese and little iced cakes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey doesn’t get much food -- only enough to keep her alive and never anything as rich as she remembers from that day. Her meals consist of vegetables cooked until they turn to mush and thin pieces of slimy fish. She thinks it's disgusting but she eats it anyway because she always feels hungry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She is not allowed to leave her glass room and people are rarely allowed inside but she gets visitors in the form of strange men who stand outside of the glass walls and watch her. It unnerves Rey but she knows better than to try to interact with them. Master Snoke beat her and starved her for a week last time she said hello to one of them. Now she knows that when they come, she is to pretend they aren’t even there so she lets them watch her play with her dolls because they seem to like that the most. When she plays with her dolls, cradling and cooing at them as the men visit, Snoke always leaves a piece of fruit on her dinner plate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only ones allowed in her room are girls and Rey likes those days the best. She knows that the girls are special like her but there is a sadness that clings to them that makes Rey’s stomach clench. They are all older than her and when they visit, they treat Rey like a baby, not that she minds when they hold her and rock her. Jessika plays with her hair, twisting it into intricate braids and Kaydel lets Rey drag her around the room and plays any game Rey wants without question. She likes them the best because they treat her kindly, unlike Bazine who pinches and bites her. Sometimes it is many many months before one of them visits her and when they finally do, they look so sad though Rey does not know why.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Most of the time, Rey feels as though she doesn’t know anything at all. She knows her room and Snoke and Jessika and Kaydel and Bazine. She knows her dolls and her coloring books and the same food she eats day in and day out. She knows the passage of time through the tiny marks she etches into the wall behind her headboard each night, but even that holds no significance to her when days and weeks and months and years have no value. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time passes and Rey grows. From the marks on her wall, she feels that so much time has passed since she started the little ritual but how did one place meaning on the passage of time when every day felt the same as the last? She knows that time passes only because of the ways her body changes -- she is taller, her hips wider like the other girls and she has small budding breasts and curls between her legs that they have taken to teasing her about but that Snoke and the other men stare at approvingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One day Rey wakes to find blood on her sheets and she cries and wails, afraid that she is dying. Snoke sends Jessika to talk to her and Rey learns that it is just her first bleed and that now she can have babies of her own. Rey wrinkles her nose, wondering what she would want a baby for. Jessika looks sad when she voices that thought out loud and spends the rest of the rest of the morning holding Rey and stroking her hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Master Snoke has taken to dressing her in pretty little slips of fabric made from silks and lace that leave little to the imagination. Once, she tells Kaydel that she wonders why Snoke bothers with the little dresses at all when clearly the men just want to see what is underneath and she is met with a cryptic </span>
  <em>
    <span>soon</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snoke parades more men in front of her room, this time big ones that stink and leer at her through the plexiglass, who pace back and forth like angry animals unable to catch their prey. Sometimes they pull their pants down, exposing themselves to her and Rey shrinks away, hiding in the corner as they pull at their appendages aggressively, leaving splatters of white against the clear walls of her room. They stink to begin with, but whatever they leave behind makes her nose burn and even after it is washed away, the smell lingers for days. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alphas</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Jessika tells her one day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey doesn’t like when they visit. She doesn’t like the way they watch her and touch themselves. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Animals</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rey thinks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snoke is always angry at her now, and the pieces of fruit never come anymore, nor do the visits from the other girls and Rey does not understand why.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One day, a doctor comes to visit and he makes Rey strip down to nothing. He touches her breasts and between her legs as Snoke glares. “She’s fine,” the man assures Snoke. “A little on the thin side. Too thin for breeding, but she is fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why hasn’t she presented?” Snoke growls. “She’s been having monthly bleeds for half a year now. I was told she is an Omega!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She is,” the doctor reassures, lifting the hair off of Rey’s neck and squeezing at the bulbous gland that she knows is there. She’s touched it herself before, out of curiosity but when the doctor does it, It makes Rey’s toes curl and she falls limply to her bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she wakes up, the room is empty but she smells something heavenly -- there are no words to describe it because she has never been outside of her room, but the only thing her brain comes up with is </span>
  <em>
    <span>home.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She rises from her bed and the source of the smell is standing outside of her room, hands pressed to the glass. His lips are moving but she can’t hear him through the walls so she gets close. “Rey,” she finally hears. He knows her name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stands close to the glass, looking up up up at the tall man and she thinks </span>
  <em>
    <span>he is beautiful</span>
  </em>
  <span> but she doesn’t say that out loud. Instead, she reaches up, placing her palms against his on the glass. His hands are big, wide palms and long thick fingers that trigger a memory, and Rey realizes that </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> is her only memory of being outside of this room all those years ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rey, Rey, Rey,” he chants and his voice trembles as if he is sad. Or happy. Rey isn’t sure which. All she knows is that she wants to break the glass separating them. Suddenly, her skin is tight and itchy and she wants to crawl out of it and into his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben is fifteen, nearly sixteen, when the legislation passes and when Snoke gets home from parliament, he opens a bottle of champagne, pouring a glass for himself and one for all the other Alphas in Ben’s class. “It is time to celebrate!” Snoke proclaims, raising a glass, “To a prosperous future!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Alphas all cheer in response and a celebratory air fills the room as more bottles are opened and more champagne is poured. Ben knows that all of his classmates feel like adults, but he feels as if he is just pretending.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The legal age of consent is now sixteen, which means that in a few short weeks, Ben will begin his duties to serve his country as an Alpha. He is happy because he knows this is what Snoke has wanted and what is best for the world. In less than a year, the world will have possibly dozens more children and that is a wonderful thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He is also scared. Repopulating the globe is a lot of responsibility to place on the shoulders of a teenager. With the excitement in the room, Ben knows that he can’t voice his fears. All of his classmates are thinking of knotting pretty Omegas and Ben knows that he should be thinking about himself and how he’ll never have to spend a rut miserably jerking off to the thought of knotting. He’s never been with a girl, apart from some fumbling attempts with Maxine Phasma in a broom closet during the onset of a rut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There is no one to guide Ben, to reassure him. He is an Alpha and is supposed to know what to do and how to do it. He is supposed to take what he wants from his partners, but even Ben does not know what he wants. Snoke is not someone he can ask for advice from -- he is not a gentle father figure, as much as Ben yearns for him to be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He has not seen his own father in ten years nor has he seen his mother since their falling out a year before. He is alone in this mansion, in this room with Alphas who are ready for the burden that has been placed upon them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Drink,” Snoke urges when he finds Ben sulking in a corner later. Ben does as he’s told and Snoke refills the glass. “You are going to help me rebuild the world, my boy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On Ben’s sixteenth birthday, he doesn’t get a party or a special celebration. He doesn’t get a special dinner like on his thirteenth birthday.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead, he is taken to a room on the top floor of Snoke’s mansion where a dark haired girl lies naked on a bed. Ben swallows, but it is hard not to be aroused when he smells her and his body knows that she is in heat as she writhes around on the bed groaning like she’s in pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He recognizes her as the Omega who had held little Rey at his birthday two years ago and his mind drifts, not for the first time, back to the few memories he has of Rey and it is astonishing that he is able to think of anything except the naked Omega who arches her back and cries out, “Alpha, Alpha please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My word,” A woman exclaims, and Ben notices for the first time that there are three chairs set up in the corner of the room, occupied by Snoke and a couple that Ben does not recognize. “I don’t think I can watch this,” the woman stands and quickly exits the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is Kylo Ren,” Snoke gestures towards Ben and it takes him a moment to realize that Snoke is talking about him. “My boy, come here…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something inside of Ben is telling him to stay near the Omega and his cock twitches in his pants as she calls to him again. But Ben knows better than to disobey Snoke. “Good God,” the man laughs. “He’s hung like a horse, isn’t he?” the man says, gesturing to the erection that Ben suddenly, desperately wishes he didn’t have. He has no control over his body and no amount of will makes it go away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kylo,” Snoke says the new name again and Ben looks at him. “This is Temmin Wexley.” Ben can’t smell anything and knows that the man is a beta without even having to ask. “He and his wife want a baby and you’re going to help them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben swallows, understanding immediately what Snoke wants him to do. “Now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both men laugh and Ben realizes that they intend to sit and watch him. “Yes. She’s waiting for you, my boy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Ben turns away and moves towards the bed, he hears Snoke lean over and tell Wexley that it is his first time. Ben wonders if he can perform at all, but as he crosses towards the bed, and sees the Omega spread out on the bed, his doubts disappear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her cunt is pink and swollen, open to him like the petals of a flower, and she drips onto the mattress as she watches him through half-lidded eyes. “Alpha, please,” she begs, spreading her legs wider and lifting her lips off the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben takes off his clothes and stands before her in nothing. She drools as her eyes fall to his engorged cock and he wraps a hand around it, stroking himself. “Omega, your name…” He climbs onto the bed and kneels, pulling her butt onto his lap as instinct takes over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“J-Jessika,” she says. “Please Alpha, I… I need…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Ben, no, Kylo says. “I know.” He lines himself up with her dripping cunt and pushes in. Immediately she clenches around him and his knot swells, locking them together as he fills her with his cum. It is over embarrassingly fast, but behind him he hears a grunt and knows that Temmin Wexley enjoyed the show.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seven years later and Ben Solo is dead. Now, there is only Kylo Ren. He is a prized Alpha. A stud. He doesn’t know how many times he’s knotted the same few Omegas -- Jessika who is always quiet and sweet, Kaydel who doesn’t like to be looked at and only lets him rut her from behind and Bazine, insatiable Bazine who can’t get enough no matter how much he gives. He doesn’t know how many children he’s sired for Betas. He feels nothing anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nothing until today. Until he sees Rey for the first time in ten years, naked and curled into a ball on her bed. She is scrawny, all boney knees and elbows, but she stirs and he sees her knobbly hip bones, he feels so angry. And guilty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s forgotten about Rey and she’d been here in the Omega bunker all this time. Kylo had gone out for a run that morning, but when he returned, Snoke had been waiting for him. “Kylo, come.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kylo had never been to the bunker, but he knew that existed under the mansion, encased in concrete where none of the Alphas would be able to smell the Omegas. One of Snoke’s newly acquired Alpha studs, Hux, had been during his first week at the mansion. And when older Alphas visited, ones his mother’s age, Snoke was always proud to show off his Omega collection. “What is it, Master?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have an Omega who needs to be awoken,” Snoke explains and Ben perks up at the thought of a new Omega to rut with. Something exciting to brighten up his days.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t expect to see his Rey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She isn’t a chubby little baby anymore, but he thinks that she still looks like an angel when she sleeps. Rosy cheeks and fluttery eyelashes that turn his insides to mush. He wants to hold her and protect her, but there is a thick wall of plexiglass separating them. “Rey,” he calls to her but she does not stir.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He taps on the glass and calls to her again, “Rey.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes flutter open and she sits up, looking around the room, disoriented. She lifts her nose in the air and sniffs and Ben knows that she can scent him on the air. He finds himself hoping that she likes the way he smells as she climbs out of bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He presses his hands to the glass, leaning forward eagerly as she walks towards him. “Rey,” he says again. She is young, too young for the thoughts in his head as he gazes at her body. Her breasts are small and perky, and her nipples are pert little rosy buds just crossing the cusp of puberty. She is somewhere between a girl and a woman and Kylo has to banish the thoughts of what he wants to do to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She is not old enough, she can’t be more than fourteen, but Kylo’s Alpha roars with desire. He can’t help the way his body reacts to her approach because she smells ripe. “Rey, Rey, Rey,” he chants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She presses her hands against the glass, right over his and looks up at him. “Hullo,” she says. She seems to finally remember that she is naked and leans down, picking up her nightgown and putting it on, but she does not seem ashamed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you remember me?” he asks, hoping desperately that she does.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Rey says and his heart soars. “I remember these,” she says and places her hands over his. “Who are you?” she asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ben,” he says, forgetting all about Kylo Ren because Rey is his drop of golden sunshine. He doesn’t want to be Kylo the stud. He finds, for the first time in many years, that he just wants to be Ben Solo. He wants to hear his name on her lips and kiss her forehead and feed her until she isn’t skin and bones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ben,” she repeats, lifting her hand to scratch at her neck, scrunching her nose as she works her nails over her engorged glands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kylo smells her, strong and ripe and he knows what Snoke wants from him. Just like her presence had triggered his first rut all those years ago, his was having the same effect on her. “Rey,” he says, but it sounds funny because his mouth is suddenly full of saliva.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I feel funny, Ben,” Rey says. “I need to go lie down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watches as she moves away from him and Kylo actually howls. He raises a hand again and slaps the glass, causing it to crack down the middle from the force. He needs to get in there, he needs to see Rey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There is a commotion down the halls and a door is swung open as Snoke enters, along with several Beta guards who struggle to pull him away before he can finish breaking the plexiglass separating him from Rey. It takes a dozen men to tackle him and a doctor enters with a syringe full of sedative.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he wakes up, it is dark outside but he can still smell Rey. She is everywhere, sweet and warm. He hears furniture moving, scratching at doors all down the hall of the Alpha dormitory and he knows that he is not the only one who smells Rey in her first heat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not even the bunker, deep underground with its own ventilation system, is enough to keep Rey’s scent from reaching the Alphas and Ben yanks on his door, howling again when he realizes the steel door is locked tight. He needs to get to Rey before anyone else. He cannot have her body yet, but he needs to find her and bite her and claim what is his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Eight long years have passed since Leia has seen her son and she knows that he is lost to her, perhaps forever. She sighs as she sits at the head of the table and after taking a breath, she casts a smile at all of her friends. “I’m glad you’re all here with me today,” she raises her cup and toasts to all of them. “To the resistance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To the resistance!” they all echo cheerfully as they drink tepid water from their cups like it is the finest of champagnes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leia doesn’t even remember what champagne tastes like anymore. She’s not had a drop of alcohol at all since she’d been forced into hiding five years ago. Since she’d become the de facto leader of this rag tag bunch who sought to bring down the entire unjust system that Snoke and his followers had built.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All Leia really wants is her family back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“General!” Poe calls to her as he runs into the room, out of breath. “Han is back,” he grins as he holds onto the door frame and tries to catch his breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leia stands and gives the first genuine smile she’s had in weeks as she rushes to the door and pushes Poe out of the way. Han is standing at the end of the hall and she runs to him, throwing her arms around his neck and burying her face in his shirt. He smells so so good, just like home and Leia wants to drag him back to her room and show him how happy she is to see him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Han had been in hiding for far longer than her -- since Snoke had deemed it unnatural for an Alpha to be mated to anything other than an Omega. As two Alphas, it was only a matter of time before Snoke forced them apart and Han had decided it would be better to leave her of his own volition than be torn from her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s good to see you,” Han says, holding Leia tight against his body. He kisses the top of her head and then pulls away. “I have someone I want you to meet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leia pulls away and knows that it means Han has found another Alpha or Omega. The Resistance owes a great debt to his smuggling skills and the only thing that keeps Leia going is the knowledge that they’re doing something right, that lives are being saved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Han turns and crouches down and sees for the first time that there has been a small girl hiding behind his back the entire time. A little Omega, Leia recognizes from scent alone and she is reminded of that small Omega baby that Snoke had purchased like a pet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sometimes, when she lays in bed at night, she wonders whatever happened to that little one and she likes to imagine there is good in her son after all these years and that he would never let anything horrible fall to such an innocent girl. She would be thirteen or fourteen now. Almost old enough to breed and it makes Leia want to cry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cassia,” he says softly. “I want you to meet my wife.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leia crouches down next to Han and when she gazes at the little girl’s face, her breath catches in her throat. She can’t speak or breath and it feels like the walls are closing in on her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cassia’s eyes are brown and reflect a familiar warmth. They are the same eyes she sees in the mirror every morning. The same eyes she used to see when she looked at her son. She pulls the little girl, who can’t be any older than four, into her arms and rocks her gently. “Where did you find her?” Leia chokes out as little hands grasp her back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can talk about it later,” Han whispers, but he stands and puts his hands in his pockets, watching as Leia rocks the little Omega in her arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey is dying, she knows she is. “I’m dying,” she sobs miserably and Bazine laughs at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not dying,” she says, her voice bored as she flips through Rey’s sketchpad and begins tearing out pages. She’s in a particularly bad mood today and Rey doesn’t know what she’s done to piss the other girl off. Rey liked getting visitors, but she would rather be alone than deal with Bazine today. “You’re just horny,” the older woman tells her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey isn’t sure what that means and wants to ask but then she hears something that sounds like howling and it makes the spot between her legs spasm painfully. “Please, please,” she begs, curling up into a ball on her bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh shut up,” Bazine says, tossing the sketchpad aside. She pulls the bag she brought into her lap and takes something out of it before tossing it at Rey. “Use that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey rolls out of the way so it doesn’t hit her but picks it up, making a face when she recognizes it. It’s a rubber cock -- a word she only knows because Jessika had told her that’s what it’s called when Rey had told her how the Alphas kept showing her theirs. “What am I supposed to do with that?” Rey cries in disgust and tosses it on the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do I have to do everything for you?” Bazine rolls her eyes and stands up, crossing the room towards Rey’s little cot that barely passes as a bed. She kneels on the floor and picks up the offensive toy. “Take off the nightgown.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Rey asks, eyeing both Bazine and the toy but she does as she’s asked and then Bazine’s hands are on her thighs and she’s pulling Rey’s legs apart. “What are you- Ow-Ohhhhh…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bazine has taken the rubber cock and pushed it inside of Rey and suddenly Rey understands all the pain was because </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing </span>
  </em>
  <span>was inside of her. Rey’s body goes slack and her legs fall open wider as Bazine starts moving the toy in and out of that spot between her legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stars explode behind Rey’s eyes and she doesn’t understand what is happening to her body or how something like this could possibly feel so good. A strange sound bubbles up from Rey’s throat and her hips jerk as Bazine continues sliding the toy in and out of Rey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey can feel herself getting wetter, can hear the rubber cock making all kinds of squelching noises and Bazine sighs in boredom. “I’m only going to do this for you once, Rey,” she warns as she starts fucking Rey with it faster. “Just hurry up already…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey isn’t sure what she is supposed to hurry with, but something in the back of her head is telling her this isn’t right. It’s not enough. She needs something else but she doesn’t know what. She closes her eyes and thinks about Ben and how beautiful he is and how good he smells and then Rey understands what Bazine was waiting for -- it is as if her body is a string pulled tight and it suddenly snaps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A pleasure so sharp courses through her body and makes her toes curl and her back arch off the bed as she cries out his name, “Ben, Ben, Oh Ben.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When it is over, she opens her eyes and Bazine is glaring at her, but Rey can’t bring herself to care when Ben is standing on the other side of the glass watching her hungrily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Ben manages to pick the lock on his door and pull it open, he can smell Rey -- ripe and sweet and he would have thought it was a phantom memory from earlier if not for the fact that he could hear every male on this floor tugging at the handles of their doors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He creeps down the stairs and sees several people frantically moving about, Snoke snapping at one of them, “What is wrong with the vents?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, sir!” A man, who Ben recognizes as a doctor, says nervously. “It’s the Omega. Her pheromones are too strong.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What am I supposed to do? Listen to all this caterwauling whenever she goes into heat?” Snoke spits and Ben tries to sneak down the stairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You could send an Alpha in,” the doctor suggests. “The chances of her getting pregnant on her first heat are quite high and once that happens her pheromones won’t be a nuisance to the Alphas.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben’s fists clench at the thought of Snoke sending in an Alpha to </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> Omega. He would kill anyone who tried to get near Rey. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snoke scoffs, “It was difficult enough getting the legislation to sixteen for breeding. If the government finds out I’ve got a pregnant fourteen year old girl…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Accidents happen sir,” the doctor points out. “Perhaps a rogue Alpha got to her and--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Enough. I can’t risk it. Not yet. Surely there’s something else we can do?” Snoke sighs and the stair Ben is standing on creaks loudly, causing both Beta men to look up at him. “Benjamin. How did you get out?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben swallows, knowing he’s in trouble, but he squares his shoulders anyway. “I want to see Rey.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doctor looks at Ben and then back to Snoke, “Perhaps we could let him scent her? Drown out her pheromones with his?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t lose your head, boy. Do you understand?” Snoke asks, wrapping a hand around Ben’s throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben nods his understanding because he is willing to do anything to see Rey. He follows the men down to the bunker where Rey’s smell is stronger and fresh and Ben needs no guidance to find Rey’s little room. He stands at the window, shocked and disgusted as he watches Bazine violate Rey with some kind of toy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hates how his body reacts to her smell and the sight of her splayed open on her tiny little bed and he feels even more guilty when his pants become unbearably tight when she arches off the bed and sings his name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It is the sweetest sound Ben has ever heard in his entire life and when Rey’s eyes open, they find his. He wants to go to her and pull her into his arms and dress her and take care of her somewhere private where Bazine is not watching and Snoke is not watching. Where no one can hurt his Rey. “Open the door,” Ben says, unable to tear his eyes from Rey. He pounds on the plexiglass. “Open the door,” he yells this time and Snoke types in a code on the pinpad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door swings open and Bazine jumps up, casting aside the dildo. “Ben!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ignores her and goes to Rey, picking the nightgown up off the floor and handing it to her. “Here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey takes the gown and puts it on quickly, suddenly aware of half a dozen pairs of eyes trained on her. It is clear she is naive about what just happened, but she seems to know at least that it is not meant to be witnessed. Ben’s heart aches because he’s never had sex without people watching and surely Rey would be no different.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t want to think about Rey with anyone else or how this world will ruin her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sits down next to her once she is dressed and pulls her into his arms, burying his face in her neck. She returns his embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck and sighing when his tongue darts out to lick the gland at her own neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben absolutely laves her gland with his tongue, covering it with his thick saliva. He growls low in his throat because she tastes so good. She’s in his nose and his tongue and throat and his body hums with pleasure at that fact. His world feels right and whole for the first time in his entire life, and Ben’s lips close around her gland, sucking hard at her flesh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ben,” she sighs and buries her fingers in his hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben growls again, or maybe it's more of a purr as he takes her gland between his teeth, nibbling at it delicately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s going to bite her!” Bazine screeches and Snoke rushes in, pulling Ben off of Rey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop!” Rey cries, reaching out for Ben as the doctor rushes in and sedates him once more. “You’ll hurt him!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Relax,” Snoke shouts at her. “Bazine, control her!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bazine grabs Rey by the hair and pushes her into the bed. It hurts and Rey thinks that Bazine is even more angry at her now than she was earlier. “Stop!” Rey sobs and turns her head to watch as Ben is dragged away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day, Rey and Bazine and Jessika and Kaydel are all piled into a car and moved to a building deep in the woods. “It’s not safe to be in the same house as all the Alphas,” Snoke explains, but Rey doesn’t understand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are Alphas dangerous?” Rey asks the others that night. In their new bunker, they all share a cramped room but at least there are no glass walls or stinky men watching.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaydel turns in her cot and shrugs, “Not all Alphas, I guess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hux is dangerous,” Jessika warns. “He tried to choke me once.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And Mitaka,” Kaydel adds, “There’s something wrong with him. He gives me the creeps.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jessika nods in agreement, “Mostly, they’re not so bad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about Ben?” Rey asks and the room is silent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you know Ben?” Jessika asks quietly and Rey isn’t sure how to answer. Ben visited her yesterday, but she also knows it isn’t the first time she’s met him. Her heart remembers Ben even if her brain doesn’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey shrugs, “I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room is silent for another stretch before Kaydel says, “Ben is kind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But?” Rey asks because she senses there is an unspoken one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If Snoke sends Ben, you’ll have a pup,” Jessika says and her voice wavers. “Always.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey’s gut clenches as she suddenly realizes what this means. All those months that she doesn’t see Kaydel or Jessika or Bazine. Because they are full with Ben’s babies? “Always?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Always,” Bazine says coldly and sob works it’s way out of Rey’s throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am new to tagging and dark fics so please tell me if you notice any tags that need to be added!!!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No, the underage stuff will not happen until after Rey presents. Relax.</p><p>With all the dialogue about darkfic this week, I've decided to give it a try. Keeping it on anon for now :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>